Cooking Lesson
by jalan setapak
Summary: Bukan tanpa alasan Wonwoo sangat giat belajar ingin memasak. Tapi bukan dengan alasan, Ia dan lelaki sok 'Jenius' itu bertemu. WONWOO / MINGYU / SEVENTEEN / BL .
1. chapter 1 : Prolog

Cooking Lesson

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu

with Sebong's member and any cast

rated T for Teen

[Disclaimer] this plot, story and theme pure from my head and heart. But, the cast not belongs me.

warning siaga satu . Boys Love . bahasa tidak baku . banyak kekurangan dan tambalan disana sini. unsur school-life . rating akan berubah seiring berlanjutnya cerita .

.

.

.

.

Okey. Scream name Hoshi Fighting!

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo. Bokong sintalnya ia mendaratkan diatas sofa empuk ruang tamu apartementnya. Alisnya ia tekuk sebal, mata tajam menyipit itu menatap garang seseorang yang dengan santainya terduduk dihadapannya, yang hanya terpisah meja kaca.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu heran. Wonwoo yang baru pulang sekolah tiba-tiba menemuinya di depan minimarket dan menyeretnya ke apartementnya. Pelaku —Wonwoo hanya mem-pout bibirnya. Nampak ingin merajuk. Pemuda itu menghela napas, Wonwoo dan segala sifat anehnya itu membuat ia darah tinggi.

"Ayolah, Wonu? Kau ada masalah, cepat ceritakan. Kenapa? Seokmin meledekmu lagi?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kalau masalah tugas dari guru-guru itu nggak mungkin kau menyeretku dan minta diajarkan. Lalu apa? —Oh! Soonyoung kau jahili lalu ia terjepit pintu seperti waktu itu" Jihoon merenggut nada beat cepat pada suara dan menjadi tinggi.

Wonwoo menggeleng dua kali lalu terhenti, kepalanya mengangguk dengan antusias. Cengiran lebar nan manis menghias wajah pucatnya. Walau ada niat bengis terselubung.

"Nggak. Tapi dia kembali menggoda adik kelas satu dan meminta nomor WA mereka." ucapnya dengan smirk andalannya. Ia ingin menertawakan si tokoh dari gossip dadakan itu. Wonwoo terdiam menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeram. Lalu ia mengetik sesuatu dan mendekatkan layar ponsel kearah bibirnya.

 _'Ha—'_

"SEMOGA KAU KEJEPIT PINTU LAGI DAN TERTABRAK TIANG APAPUN. JIKA AKU MENEMUIMU TANPA LUKA SEKECILPUN MAKA AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUU!"

 _'Y-yang!—'_

Suara denyutan tanda telpon diputus sepihak mengakhiri teriakan Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya cekikikan mendengarnya. Walau agak mengerikan dan ekstrim mengingat ucapan sadis nan pedas untuk ukuran pemuda semanis Jihoon, right?

Masa bodo lah. Yang penting, Pembalasan dendam terhadap Soonyoung dalam kasus pencurian makan siang Wonwoo, dinyatakan, tamat.

"Ya, hyung abaikan saja si anak marmut itu dan kembali ketopik utama~" ucap Wonwoo ceria. Jihoon menatap datar Wonwoo.

"Nanti saja, moodku benar-benar buruk saat ini."

"Tapi, aku sangat membutuhkan saranmu, hyung~" Jihoon menghela nafas. Anak rubah dihadapannya ini sampai mendepetkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memohon dengan ekspresi seperti orang sembelit.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Apa?" Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah. Jihoon jadi ingin ikut tersenyum melihat senyum polos anak rubah itu.

"Jihoon, hyung. Ajari aku memasak~"

Jihoon menangguk, "—tunggu! Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Wonwoo yang melihat reaksi Jihoon yang seperti tanda-tanda ingin meledeknya. Ia bungkam dengan wajah kembali di tekuk kesal-sebal-malu.

"Kalau mau ngeledek, aku nggak jadi minta saran dan bantuan hyung lagi!" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, dengan tangan ia lipat tinggi tanda ia dalam mode merajuk maksimal.

Jihoon hanya terkikik geli melihat anak sialan itu kalau marah lucu. Ingin rasanya Jihoon mengandanginya di rumahnya.

"Nggak gitu juga, Wonu~. Hyung nggak mau ngeledek, kok. Tapi tumben si Wonwoo mau masak?"

"Baru niat belajar masak."

"Iya, terserah kau saja. Memangnya kenapa? Uang sakumu tiap bulan sudah dikikis besar-besar oleh ibumu? Jadi kau mau buat bekal sendiri?" Jihoon menatap bingung Wonwoo yang menatap gusar kearah lantai marmer dan jari rampingnya itu ia pilin-pilin gemas.

"Iya.Tapi, ibu nggak mengurangi sakuku dengan begitu drastis. Aku hanya ingin coba belajar masak." jawab Wonwoo dengan suara pelan dan semakin berat. Ia merengut kesal lalu merengek lagi pada Jihoon.

"Wajahmu memang manis tapi tolong kondisi suara baritonemu itu. Sama sekali nggak balance!"

"Ah, masa bodo! Hyung ayo ajari aku memasak, memasak, memasak hyung~"

Wonwoo menarik lengan coat hitam Jihoon. Yang dibalas pekikan Jihoon dengan sikap anarkis Wonwoo yang terlalu brutal.

"Iya! Astaga! Hei, tapi aku tidak begitu bisa memasak." Wonwoo berhenti menggerayangi coat yang dipakai Jihoon lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Nggak apa-apa. Setidaknya ajari aku memasak walau cara masak telur mata sapi sekalipun."

Jihoon mengangguk. Wonwoo melepaskan tarikannya dan berlari menuju kamar ia harus bersih-bersih badan sebelum mulai kegiatan belajar memasaknya.

"Hei, Wonu? Kau minta diajarkan sekarang? Astaga."

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Oh my! Kau benar-benar jelek sekali dalam menggoreng telur mata sapi, Wonu."

"Jangan bilang jelek!"

"Tapi mata telurnya hancur dan seperti telur orak-arik. Jadi jelek!"

"Jangan bilang jelek, hyung~"

"Tapi itu fakta?"

"Hyung, kau buat aku down~"

Jihoon merenggut dahi kesal. Anak sialan ini memang ribet kalau sudah ada niat.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Setidaknya telurmu tidak gosong."

"Hehe,"

"Kali ini apa?"

"Daripada kau berurusan dengan kompor langsung. Lebih baik kuberikan beberapa materi,"

Wonwoo merenggut, keripik kentang dalam dekapannya ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Jadi menyebalkan."

"Kalau nggak mau ya, batalin saja."

"Hyung~!"

"Diam. Dan dengarkan. Kalau perlu kau hapali daripada kau lupa."

"Eung."

Jihoon menunjukkan jari telunjuk. "Satu, kau harus tau kegunaan peralatan memasak yang ada di dapur. Jangan sampai salah apalagi itu buat kau seorang pemula. Benda tumpul saja bisa membuatmu terluka."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dua, perhatikan jari-jarimu saat memegang bahan yang mau diiris. Jangan salah letakkan ujung jari atau kau akan terluka." Jihoon mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan.

"Sungguh, kalimat yang terakhiran tadi sungguh bermakna."

"Ketiga, sangat lalai dalam memperhitungkan waktu memasak. Kalau salah resikonya ya makananmu masih mentah atau gosong."

"Kok diam, Wonu?"

"Aku coba ingatin ucapan hyung, tapi lupa."

Jihoon menggigit bibir kesal. Ia menggapai telinga Wonwoo dan menariknya maju mundur.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Yakk! Hyung, telingaku~!"

"Dasar anak rubah sialan. Mati saja kau bersama Kwon-menyebalkan-Sonnyoung sanaaaaa!"

"AAAAARRRGGHT! HYUNG JANGAN KEDUA TELINGAA! EOMMAAAA!"

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hacyuuuu~

Bruk!

Brak!

Soonyoung meringis saat tubuhnya perlahan jatuh di trotoar jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia menggosok hidung tapi ia urungkan karena panggal hidungnya nyeri. Ia memaki dan berteriak pada tiang listrik yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

"Oh astaga! Jihoonie benar-benar mengutukku~"

•

•

•

•

•

•

Pagi buta. Wonwoo baru selesai berpakaian seragam sekolahnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, jujur, pagi yang cepat bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Ia bersemangat. Tadi malam, sekitar pukul sebelas malam, Jihoon hyung kesayangannya menunjukkan tutorial cara memasak nasi goreng bumbu instan dan cara menggoreng nuget —walau pemuda mungil itu tadi malam menggerutu habis-habisan.

Wonwoo membuka lemari pendingin dua pintu dihadapannya, ia mengambil sebungkus nuget kemasan yang sudah terbuka dan beberapa sayuran serta kimchi.

Kata, Jihoon. Masukkan kimchi bersamaan dengan menambahkan bumbu penyedap instan.

Kompor gas yang sudah diletakkan wajan pun telah siap. Dan Wonwoo —dengan cengiran ragu-ragu— siap untuk memasak.

"Ini bakal mudah~"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Wonuuu~, apa yang kau lakukan di kelas seorang diri seperti hantu perawan penunggu ituu~ —oh, waaah~" Boo Seungkwan. Bocah berisik yang kelakuannya menyaingi bocah playgroup itu berlari pelan kearah Wonwoo yang duduk dipojok kelas paling belakang.

Wonwoo menatap tajam bocah itu. Seungkwan sama sekali masa bodo dengan tatapan Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum lebar kearahnya —kotak bekal berwarna biru langit yang teronggok diatas meja.

"Waaah~ bawa bekal ya. Mau?" Seungkwan dengan sopan duduk dibangku sebelah Wonwoo dan menarik kotak bekal Wonwoo dengan brutal. Duh, santun sekali bocah diva ini.

"Selamat makan!" Seungkwan membuka kotak bekal yang masih terasa hangat itu. Ia berseri-seri melihat nasi goreng kimchi dan beberapa potong nuget. Seungkwanie kira Wonwoo hanya membawa roti isi buatan sendiri dengan selai kacang bercampur mayonaise serta selai blueberry seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Ewh, itu kenangan terburuk Seungkwan.

"Kau lapar ya?" Wonwoo buka suara saat ujung sendok berisi sesuap nasi penuh mengarah kemulut lebar Seungkwan. Bocah itu mengangguk.

"Wa-e?"

"Aku mau kekantin."

"Buat?"

"Mau beli pacar baru."

"Wonuu aku seriuuus~"

"Astaga aku lapar. Maag-ku bisa kambuh nanti." Wonwoo mengambil dompet hitam dari saku tas hitamnya. Seungkwan menaut alis bingung.

"Kau bawa bekal tapi kekantin? Oh—"

"Aku lupa, nasi gorengku kucampur sama ikan laut dan aku benci ikan laut. Makanya tidak kumakan."

"Bodoh. Pergi sana dan belikan aku sebotol air mineral dan dua kotak susu strawberry.

Wonwoo memberengut. " Strawberry atau pisang?"

"Cokelat."

"Oke. Dadah~"

Seungkwan tidak menanggapi ucapan sialan Wonwoo itu. Ia juga tidak melijat seringaian bocah Changwon itu.

Seungkwan menyuap dua sendok sekaligus dan menggigit sepotong nuget. Ia mengunyah, mengunyah dan mengunyah sampai matanya terbelalak dan memuntahkan isi mulutnya. Ewh sangat memang.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Wonwoo berjalan santai keluar kelasnya, setiba diluar langkahnya ia sedikit percepat. Senyum miring tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Satu, dua..."

Wonwoo terhenti dan berbalik. Ia berdiri 200 meter dari kelasnya. Persis dekat belokan koridor.

"... Ti-ga?"

•

•

•

•

•

•

"ASIIIIIN! ASIIIIN! ASIIIIN GILAA! WONWOO BIADAB, AWAS KAU NANTIII!~ SIAPA YANG PUNYA AIIIR!!"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Wonwoo tergelak puas. Astaga. Bocah sericuh Seungkwan itu memang menyebalkan, tapi mudah sekali di recoki oleh kejahilan garing nan biadab Wonwoo. Pemuda manis itu mempertahankan tawa membahanannya hingga ke kantin. Masa bodo dengan tanggapan siswa(i) lain dengan dirinya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

TBC

/keutt/

halo, pendatang baru disini. pengungsi dari planet Mars. andai kata saya akan jadi penulis abal-abal disini/amin/ saya akan jadi orang yang jinak/? dijamin, hehe.

kalo udah mbaca, ya suwun wes ngasih review ne ya/?


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

Cooking Lesson

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu

with Sebong's member and any cast

rated T for Teen

[Disclaimer] this plot, story and theme pure from my head and heart. But, the cast not belongs me.

warning siaga satu . Boys Love . bahasa tidak baku . banyak kekurangan dan tambalan disana sini. unsur school-life . rating akan berubah seiring berlanjutnya cerita .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Wonwoo duduk dipinggir lapangan basket outdoor. Lapangan kosong, hanya ada seonggok bola basket usang yang biasanya digiring oleh siswa yang kadang mampir. Wonwoo menyerngit, memainkan ponselnya, masa bodo kalau tiba-tiba guru BP memergokinya membawa ponsel yang sejak ia menginjak kelas dua menjadi illegal. Katanya sih, supaya murid didikannya fokus belajar.

Wonwoo menaut alisnya sembari menatap isi ponselnya. Tidak menghiraukan hawa panas dan silau dari cahaya terik matahari. Diujung lapangan, seorang pemuda berperawakan sama dengan Wonwoo –tapi lebih manly berjalan gusar dengan menenteng minuman isotonik pesanan Wonwoo.

Jun memanggil, si korban hanya menengok.

"Sini, punyaku." tangan Wonwoo menadah angkuh, menagih titipannya. Jun memutar bola mata kesal, memberi kasar kepasa sang empunya.

"Hei, tadi kulihat Seungkwan..." Jun menegak cola kaleng ditangannya. Duduk disebelah Wonwoo, ia terhenti menatap ponsel, melirik datar Jun.

"Lantaaas?"

"Dia ngamuk."

Wonwoo tetap diam dan Jun ikut meliriknya. Wonwoo diam-diam terkagum dengan rupa sang dewa China itu. Nggak salah siswi di kelasnya menjadikan Jun menjadi bahan gossip.

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Jun menggeleng kepala heran. Ia yakin dan hafal kalau Wonwoo yang mengerjai divaboo yang terkenal menyebalkan dan never stop for talking. Always give a annoying speech. Everyday, everywhere—

"Gila kau ya? Awas, dia bentar lagi kesini."

"Nggak lah. Dia pasti nyari Bonon-nya." Wonwoo menegak minumannya. Ia melirik Jun yang diam. Jun juga ikut melirik.

Perlu dua puluh lima detik untuk saling diam. Dan saling lirik.

"Kau mau belajar masak ya?"

"Ohook!" Jun kaget, ia spontan menepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo yang menyemburkan minumannya. Pipi Wonwoo memerah, menahan sakit karena hidungnya seperti kemasukan air. Jun meringis melihat anak poker ini yang terbatuk.

Jun tidak salah bicarakan? Apa logatnya salah? Atau ada plesetan bahasa yang salah?

Wonwoo menatap sengit Jun yang menatapnya polos.

"Hei, tuan Wen? Tau darimana kau masalah kek gituan?" Jun diam, memerhatikan gerak-gerik mencurigkan dari diri Wonwoo. Apa ada masalah serius sampai seorang Jeon Wonwoo ingin belajar masak, pikir Jun bijak. Mata bulatnya menyipit.

Anak ini nggak beres.

"Aku bukannya nggak beres!"

"E –eh? Kok denger, sih?"

"Yaiyalah! Kau itu tadi ngomong, cuman nggak pake kutip! — Yak, Wen Junhui, tahu darimana kau soal kek gituan?!"

Jun menutup telinga kanannya yang berdengung akibat suara bass Wonwoo menggema di gendang telinganya.

"Aku cuman mikir sendiri kok —hei, hei, emang salah ya kalau aku nanya kau mau belajar memasak?" Jun sedikit mundur, menghindar tangan-tangan Wonwoo yang terulur untuk mencengkram kerah seragamnya.

Wonwoo memcebik, memukul lengan Jun. "Nggak sih,"

"Nah, ya udah?"

Wonwoo mukul lagi. "Tapi itu, memalukan."

Jun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mendengar cicitan tidak jelas dari Wonwoo.

"Nggak usah malu," Jun menepuk bahu Wonwoo, membuat anak rubah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lesuh.

"Malumu itu nggak ada gunanya. Semangatlah! Jangan nyerah gitu aja, ingat, malu karena niat baikmu itu kesalahan besar!" Jun berucap dengan nada lantang. Wonwoo tersenyum, astaga anak ini mengcopas kata-kata dari status siapa lagi.

"Ya, karena kau baik memberikan bekalmu pada Seungkwan walau sudah tau itu asin dan nggak enak. Anak-anak lain sudah tau rasa bekal ke-sembilanmu ini." Jun tersenyum tampan. Tapi Wonwoo kembali terpuruk dan mengeluarkan hawa hitam pekat. Tangannya terkepal, ponselnya ia amankan kedalam saku celana.

"Itu sama sekali nggak membantu, sialan!" Wonwoo mengejar Jun yang lari sambil tertawa kencang!

"SINI BIAR AKU MEMASAKMU MENJADI PERKEDEL!!"

"WONU JANGAN TARIK IKAT PINGGANGKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo lapar. Sepulang sekolah tadi ia tidak ingat untuk belanja ke supermarket. Ia duduk lesuh di sofanya, tv menyala menanyangkan acara berita. Tapi tidak asik, karena beritanya menanyangkan tentang terbakarnya sebuah rumah akibat sang pemilik rumah lalai dalam mengatasi kompor gas. Itu alasan Wonwoo tidak berani ke dapur, nanti tiba-tiba boom boom.

Wonwoo menyerngit kearah pintu utama, seseorang mengetuk pintu sambil berteriak. 'Kiriman pizza Hawt!'

Ha?

"Aissh, apa kurir itu salah rumah lagi?"

Wonwoo dengan kasar membuka pintu, kurir itu tersenyum, Wonwoo merengut.

"Ka—"

"Saya nggak mesan pizza dan kalau salah alamat cari bantuan yang lain!" ucap Wonwoo kasar, membanting pintunya tapi tertahan sesuatu. Ia melongo kebawah, ada sepatu yang nyangkut, kaki si kurir.

"Aw,"

Wonwoo membuka lagi pintunya, "apa!"

"Pesanan Anda!"

"Situ tuli ya! Say—"

"Tapi ini dari — ehm, saudara Wen Junhui untuk saudara Jeon sialan Wonwoo. Alamat apartementnya, iya, yang ini!" kurir itu menunjukan layar ponselnya, Wonwoo mengatuk gigi-gigi kasar. Apa-apaan nama sialan di nama tengahnya. Wen sialan Junhui kalau gitu. Wonwoo dengan kasar mengambil kotak pizza itu.

"Sudah bayar?"

Kurir itu mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi. Wonwoo mendengus dan menutup pintu.

Wonwoo mengunyah puas potongan pizza kesukaannya untuk yang terakhir. Ya, karena seloyang pizza habis ditelan anak rubah itu. Wonwoo menegak air dingin lalu tersenyum lebar lagi.

Wonwoo melirik ponselnya yang berdering, ada panggilan masuk.

"Ya, dengan Jeon Wonwoo disini?"

"Gimana pizzanya, Wonu?"

"Enak. Kalau mau nagih terima kasih gua. Gua tutup nih?"

"Nggak usah,"

"Weeh tumben,"

"Biasa aja kali?"

"Kenapa beliin aku pizza? Kau naksir denganku?"

"NO! AND NEVER! JANGAN MIMPI WONWOO!—"

"Cih,"

"—aku lebih sayang minghao dari pada kau, sialan."

"Aku juga membencim— Apa! Kau pacaran sama Minghao?!"

"Otw, sih,"

"Lamban."

"Heii, lebih baik daripada kau yang menjomblo seumur hidup. Bahkan siswi dikelasmu gossipin aku,"

"Jadi bahan aja gossip bangga."

"Biarin,"

"Dah ah, jangan basa-basi. Pulsaku nanti habis gara-gara kau nelpon kelamaan!"

"YAAKK SIALAN! AKU YANG MENELPONMU DULUAN JADI PULSAKU YANG SUDAH DALAM MASA TENGGANG!—"

"MASA BODO!"

"AU AH! masih untung kubelikan pizza. Coba nggak, apartement sebagus yang kau tinggal pasti udah hangus gara-gara pelaku Jeon Wonwoo mencoba menyalakan kompor gas —hahahaha!"

"Garing, Jun. Itu garing, sumpah! Mati saja kau ditangan Minghao!"

"Lebih baik Minghao daripada kau, Wonu,"

"Yakk—"

ttut ttut ttut—

"Ck, sialan." Wonwoo merasa pipinya memanas. Astaga. Jun sialan. Aibnya jadi bahan guyonan itu nggak lucu.

Wonwoo mencengkram ponselnya erat. Besok ia akan melapor pada Minghao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya. Wonwoo berangkat sekolah lebih cepat. Ia menelusuri koridor kelas sepuluh sambil celingukan seperti pencuri. Saat ia melintas di depan kelas 10-2, ia dihadang oleh siswa tinggi dengan mata bulat menggemaskan. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Minghao—" Wonwoo melotot karena Minghao membekap mulutnya dengan buku tulis ditangannya. Minghao melirik kesekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Jangan berisik, hyung~" Wonwoo hanya diam lalu menangguk.

Minghao melepaskan bekapannya tapi menyeret tubuh kurus Wonwoo menuju —Wonwoo memberontak karena ia diseret menuju depan perpustakan.

"Hei, perpust aja belum buka jam segini?"

"Iya, Minghao tau kok."

Astaga, kyeowonya~

"Terus?"

"Disini sepi. Jadi Jun-hyung nggak bakal kemari. Karena ia benci perpust, katanya." ucap Minghao dengan aksen korea yang jauh dari kata rapi. Wonwoo menatap Minghao datar.

Jangankan Jun, Wonwoo juga alergi dengan perpust, Minghao-ah~

"Tunggu, kau menghindar dari Jun?" Minghao mengangguk dan itu adorable cuteness, astaga bolehkan ia bawa pulang yang satu ini, dibungkus lalu pajang dikamar. Pasti salah satu dari kalian juga pernah berpikiran seperti itu, right?

"Iya, Jun-hyung itu terlalu posesif. Ia selalu mendatangi kelasku dan buat aku malu. Bahkan kemarin, Jun-hyung bawakan aku makan siang. Astaga~" Minghao menangkup pipinya. Wonwoo menatap jijik. —bukan, bukan kepada Minghap, tapi membayangkan Jun yang sok romantis itu adalah hal ter-ewh dalam hidup Wonwoo.

"Kau suka dengannya?"

"Astaga, —itu, aku suka sama perhatian Jun-hyung tapi dua minggu ini ia berubah. Lebih sering bertingkah seperti anak alay." Wonwoo tergelak. Jangankan dua minggu terakhir, Jun itu sudah abnormal sejak ia dilahirkan —pikir nista Wonwoo. Minghao cemberut bingung menatap Wonwoo.

"Ya, Jun itu cowok gila. Abaikan aja, dia itu —" Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya lebih dekat ke telinga Minghao. "... Cassanova handal. Playboy kelas kakap. Dan 'nakal', "

Minghao mengedip, pipinya bersemu sempurna. Agak tidak percaya pada Wonwoo. Tapi mengingat kebersamaan Wonwoo dengan Jun serta geng somplaknya, mau-tak mau Minghao percaya.

Ada terbesit rasa kecewa dan marah. Tapi Minghao tetap diam karena ia tidak mau merubah rating ceritanya jadi angst dan penuh drama.

"Yakk! JEON WONWOO! APA YANG MENGHASUTMU UNTUK MENIKUNG MINGHAO DARIKU! —Hai, Minghao. Kenapa kau disini?

"AKU BENCI JUN-GEGE!"

Jun yang baru menginjakan kakinya disebalah Minghao harus berjengit kaget dan shock saat Minghao berteriak dihadapannya dan melenggang menjauh. Jun menatap datar Wonwoo.

"Kau menghasutnya."

"Nggak. Dia yang menarikku kesini duluan. Dasar playboy~"

Jun hanya menatap bengis kearah Wonwoo yang melenggang dengan langkah loncat-loncat. Jun memilih mengejar Minghao. Urusan menghajar Wonwoo bisa di-skip sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang ketinggalan dari bisikan Wonwoo tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Jun itu cowok gila. Abaikan aja, dia itu —" Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya lebih dekat ke telinga Minghao. "Dia selalu tidur tanpa pakai baju, suka memeluk apapun saat tidur dan suka baca majalah Cassanova handal. Playboy kelas kakap. Dan 'Nakal', "

Oke, misi pembalasan dendam Wonwoo selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

plot awal masih rada2. banyak kekurangan.


End file.
